Matthew
Matthew was an engine on the Sodor and Mainland Railway. Bio Matthew was built in 1856 and was one of the six engines who ran the Sodor and Mainland Railway. He was numbered #3. During the Sudrian Revolution in 1894, he and his two brothers Neil and Clive helped British troops put down the revolution lead by Guto Chwyldroadl. Matthew and his five brothers continued working on the railway until 1910 when it went bankrupt and was shortly afterwards bought up by the North Western Railway. Following the S&M's bankruptcy, three of his five brothers were scrapped, leaving him and his two remaining brothers Neil and Clive as the only survivors of the Sodor and Mainland Railway. Shortly before it opened in 1915, Matthew, Neil and Clive helped to construct the North Western Railway. On the new railway, they were used as shunting engines as well as doing various odd jobs such as pushing the Brakedown train to the scene of an accident. However, in 1941 Sir Topham Hatt told the S&M engines that the Second World War had financially obstructed him from keeping the three of them running. Instead of of having them scrapped, he made a deal with some Indian executives to work as goods engine near Bombay, India, much to the engines excitement. Matthew, Neil and Clive left Sodor from Knapford Harbor in September 1941 and arrived in India about six months later. Although transportation wasn't as developed compared to Sodor, the three engines found themselves to be very useful by carrying freight around the area. The engines were in India for nearly 50 years. As time progressed, industry flourished, factories were built and the amount of work increased. However, throughout the 1980s, Matthew and his two brothers were beginning to be used less as they became more expensive to operate and maintain. Then in 1990, the railway manager told the three engines that he can no longer afford to keep all three of them operating. He tells the engines that one of them will be sold to a small Somali railway that is in despite need of an engine, but can only afford one while other two engines will be relocated to a nearby power plant where they won't be in service much but will last at least another 30 years. Since Matthew and Clive were wearing out, so they were sent to the power plant while Neil was sent to Somalia. The following week, Neil was shipped to Somalia while Matthew and Clive were sent to the power plant shortly afterwards. Matthew and Clive would work at the Indian power plant for 11 years until it closed down in 2001. From there, they were sold to a heritage railway and worked there for another 15 years until 2016 when the railway closed due to a combination of a decline of passenger service and the owner dying. The other engines on the railway were sold to other railways, but he and Clive were thought of being too old and were not sold and instead placed in a shed. After being in the shed for two years and worrying about being scrapped, in 2018, a man named David M. Brakley from Sodor opened the shed doors and told them they were bought by him and are being brought back to Sodor, much to the box tanks excitement. Matthew and Clive were taken to a big city port and transported back to Sodor by ship in shipping containers. The journey took five weeks, but they made it back to Sodor and were reunited with Neil. Personality Matthew is a hard working engine. Between his two brothers Clive and Neil, he appears to be the most worrisome of the bunch, as he asked Sir Topham Hatt in 1941, the Indian Railway Manager in 1990 and the Indian Power Plant Owner in 2001 if he and his brothers were going to be scrapped after they stated they couldn't afford to operate them anymore. Basis Matthew is based on a Neilson 0-4-0 box tank, a simple and robust class of engine built in Glasgow, Scotland in 1856 and was sold all over the world. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (appears in flashback) Season 4 * End of the Line for Edward (mentioned) Season 5 * Goatbusters (does not speak in post credits scene) * A Tale of Two Small Green Engines Specials * Haunted Henry (appears in flashback, not named, does not speak, appears as a ghost) The Engines of Sodor Finale * Wrath on the Rails (cameo) NWR Origins Season 1 * Tank Engine Mixup * Two's Company * The Trouble with 3 (cameo) * Disgrace of the LNER (does not speak) Voice Actor * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode VIII-present Trivia * Strangely, some of Matthew's models in Trainz have a 0-4-2 wheel configuration rather than a 0-4-0. The reasons for this are unknown. * In WildNorWester's YouTube channel Matthew is called Clive while Clive is called Roger where as Neil is still called Neil. Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:0-4-0ST Category:0-4-2 Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tank Engines Category:Repilcas